Bonding with Wyverns
by squish13
Summary: Lucina's been reclassed after making an unexpected friend.


**A/N:**

**Overall, I just haven't been feeling well. This is just something I randomly thought up and decided to write that same night. Anyway, Lucina in my Lunatic Clas. file is classed as a wyvern lord (And is one of my best units ;) ) and then I just sort of thought up this little thing randomly and then decided to go on and write a short little oneshot for it. It's a nice break from all the drama of my other stories (which I am still working on, btw). Ignore my ramblings if you so feel. All I ask is that you please just sit back and enjoy some nice time to R&R. Enjoy. (I say again) Word Count: 575**

* * *

><p>Lucina's heart was pounding in her chest as she made her way over to the royal stables. A new addition to the team was waiting there for her. It was a rather strange occurrence, the day she met him. On the field of battle against a group of Grimleal that decided to engage them. Lucina and a few of the other Shepherds stormed a fort some of the Grimleal held out in. A trap was sprung, the fort rigged to explode. During the escape, she found him there. A blue-scaled wyvern, tied up inside the fort's stables, looking scared and confused without his rider. Abandoned. Lucina took it upon herself to free the poor creature, and ever since that day, he had followed her nearly everywhere.<p>

As Lucina entered the stables, she looked over to where he was, poking his head out from his stall as soon as he heard his new master enter. "Hey there, Iote." Lucina softly said as she saw his eager look. Iote, the name everyone had taken to calling him since the day he first followed Lucina back to camp. The former country of Macedon's first king. A fitting name.

Lucina stepped forward towards Iote's stall. As she reached it, the wyvern pushed its head forward towards Lucina's own. She hesitated for a moment after being caught off-guard by his behavior. After a few moments, she reached forward to stroke his muzzle. Lucina never thought she could connect with another creature like this. Especially not a wyvern, of all things. Well, she could see why Cherche and Gerome loved their Minerva so much. As fierce-looking as these creatures were, they could be so gentle around those they felt comfortable with.

Lucina grabbed the equipment she needed for her mount. She led Iote out of the stables and towards the training grounds. Gerome had promised earlier that he'd help with her training. The decision Robin had made to reclass Lucina to a Wyvern Rider was certainly unexpected. Lucina had only ridden a wyvern on very few occasions. On those occasions, she was never the one in control. The closest thing she'd ever ridden on her own in the sky was a pegasus… when she was quite young. Lucina sometimes questioned her mother's, sometimes strange, methods.

Gerome was waiting for her out in the field, his arms crossed. Minerva stood beside him, beginning to fidget as Iote came closer. "Are you ready?" Gerome asked as Lucina approached.

"Yes." She stated confidently, reaching a hand up to stroke Iote's neck.

Gerome let out a huff at her answer. He walked up to the two, taking a look up at the wyvern that had recently decided to take Lucina into its heart. Its brown eyes looked down at him, understanding passing as he realized what the strange man was there for. The veteran wyvern rider looked back to Lucina, a frown crossing his face. "Have you ever ridden a wyvern before? On your own, I mean."

Lucina's gaze drifted away. She knew this would come up. "No..." She reluctantly admitted.

Gerome let out a sigh, his right hand reaching up to rub his temple. "_What was Robin thinking?"_ He whispered under his breath as he shook his head.

So went the day. A rigorous day of training Ylisse's future princess in the intricacies of her new position. Bonds had been strengthened between humans and wyverns that day. Also… a lot of falling… a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**As I said before, I'm just not feeling well all around, so this is the best I can come up with for just one short night of writing.**

**A bit of this was inspired by my pets. Because some animals are just so loving, and some you can form instant bonds with. Though, I unfortunately haven't found a pet where we're both on the same wavelength and stuff xP**

**Mm... Also, the awkwardness when you know a unit has no skill in certain aspects of the class tree you reclass them to. Even if it's the advanced class. Always trust the tactician!**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. Please be sure to leave a review. A writer always appreciates knowing how her work is being received. **

**This is your Squish bidding you all a fine day!**


End file.
